


do the wicked never lose

by thenightskysighs



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Post-Mockingjay, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightskysighs/pseuds/thenightskysighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful quiet wash over the two and Peeta forces himself to put this moment to memory; to fold it up and keep it safe where it cannot be tainted; to pull it out on bad days and remember that he would always come back to Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do the wicked never lose

It’s weeks after the first time he brought bread to her door; weeks after he listened to his pulse interrupt the silence as Greasy Sae scrambled eggs on the stove, stealing glances at the dark haired girl across the table from him. At some point, he has enough courage to hold her gaze when she returns the stolen glimpse. He bites the inside of his mouth until he tastes metal when he feels her eyes search his for any sign of danger.

 

Peeta tries to stir up resentment toward her for being afraid of him, but in the end he can’t hold it against her. He brushes his palms on the fabric of his pants when he realizes he’s afraid, too.

 

* * *

 

They fall into a routine of spending breakfast together every morning. Sae eventually drops the chore all together, waving her hand and claiming to know when she’s not needed.

 

When Peeta slides Katniss’ plate toward her, given with a small smile, he wonders if she’s still afraid. (he wonders if she’ll ever forgive him) (he wonders if he’ll ever forgive himself)

 

* * *

 

Soon breakfast runs into lunch and lunch runs into dinner. They dance around each other, giving and receiving silent smiles that hide so many things that have long collected dust and practically scream to be unearthed. But so many things have happened, and neither one of them knows how to react to the other, so they find themselves in silence’s grasp.

 

Only does the silence pity them when Peeta can hear Katniss’ screams through her open bedroom window, fear grips his chest and he stands unmoving until she quiets, cursing himself long after the sun is high in the sky.

 

* * *

 

“Do you still…have nightmares?” Katniss interrupts the pregnant silence of their dinner. Peeta quickly catches her eye and she can see him working out how to respond. “Sorry. Stupid question.” She drops her gaze back to her plate, pushing around small amounts of food, silently reprimanding herself. She already knows the answer to her question.

 

Peeta remains silent, his eyes glued to his plate. Katniss watches his hands tremble slightly and some part of her wants nothing more than to calm him; to wrap her hands around his neck and feel his weight sag in exhaustion. She can see the dark rings around his eyes, his nervous tremor.

 

It’s not until her hands have begun to wrinkle in the dish water that she hears the scrap of Peeta’s chair across the tile, that stops beside her, grabbing a towel and only halfheartedly drying the dishes she has washed, he answers.

 

She hears him exhale a ragged, exhausted breath that causes her chest to clinch for a moment. “I thought they couldn’t get worse after the first arena.” He laughs, but there is no humor in his voice. “I was wrong.” By this time, Katniss has shut off the water and swiveled around to find his gaze.

 

She realizes how tired he looks in that moment; his shoulders sagging with exhaustion and his gaze never quite meeting her own. And the rare time it does, she can almost feel the draw of his pain.

 

Her palm slides up to meet his forearm and he tenses under her touch, but does not recoil, which Katniss takes as progress.

 

“Peeta, you need to sleep.” Katniss whispers silently, he almost shakes his head in protest but she feels his defeat before he even has to utter it.

 

Peeta follows her blindly until Katniss points him in the direction of the couch, where he stops in his tracks at the suggestion. “Katniss—“ She shakes her head and he realizes how stubborn she really is. “You need to sleep, Peeta and we both know if you go back to your house, you won’t get any rest.” She pats the couch cushion and Peeta reluctantly obeys.

 

He looks up at her from his spot on the couch, and begins to understand how beautiful she looks when she’s determined. And how badly he doesn’t want to bring harm to her. ( _anymore than I  already have_ , he thinks)

 

“Katniss, I don’t want to hurt you—“ She cuts him off with a scowl, something he hasn’t seen on her in so long his breath hitches in his throat.

 

“I’ll be in the chair,” She points to the piece of furniture that sits only a few feet from the couch. “Get some sleep,” She hands him a blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. “Please.” In her eyes he sees her plea and concern for him and that somehow washes over his fear, if only for a moment.

 

When the silent streams of sunlight rouse him to consciousness in the morning, he finds a solid and warm hand in his, smiling softly at a sleeping Katniss who found her way to him during the night. Peeta welcomes the morning, and the peace that comes with a dreamless sleep.

 

They don’t sleep apart again.

 

* * *

 

They’re working on the book when he notices the faint marks on her neck that were caused by his hands. She’s bent over, trying her best to write in the neatest form possible, her hair resting on one shoulder. His gaze follows the scars on her neck, and thinks aloud. “I’ll never forgive myself for that.” He drops his gaze to his fingers in embarrassment. The same fingers that curled around her windpipe. He bites back bile.

 

“Peeta—“ She breathes his name, and his chest aches.

 

He looks to her, and her grey eyes that should be clouded with anger and resentment toward him, are only clouded with confusion and concern.

 

“I’m sorry,” She shakes her head but he continues, “I need you to know that.” Because so many things have gone unsaid between them and all he can hope for is her forgiveness, which he knows he doesn’t deserve.

 

“I don’t forgive you, Peeta.” His stomach drops, for just a moment before she reaches to cradle his face. “Because you have nothing to apologize for.” He begins to protest, inhaling to begin an argument but she stops him, “Peeta, you are not what you did.” He wants to believe her; he wants to chase after her deceleration like his only salvation. She smiles, and he relishes in the simplicity of her warmness. “ _Please_ , remember that.” She leans into him and his arms circle around her waist. Her hands come to rest around his neck, and for a moment, they are both safe.

 

Their lips meet in a soft kiss, Katniss exhaling softly when they separate for air and she rests her forehead on his. A peaceful quiet wash over the two and Peeta forces himself to put this moment to memory; to fold it up and keep it safe where it cannot be tainted; to pull it out on bad days and remember that he would always come back to Katniss.

 

* * *

 

 

As sure as the sun sets to rise, they keep each other.

 

_fin._

 

 


End file.
